injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Augment
Augments (also known as Augment Cards'The card's own interface, '''Augmentation Cards'On the Survivor wheel. or 'Augmentations'In the S.T.A.R. Labs interface.) are permanent upgrades to a character's base stats that can be obtained through Survivor Mode. They can then be applied in the S.T.A.R. Labs interface accessible in the top right corner of the Collection interface or by tapping "Augment" on a character card's interface. TheCollections (2).jpg|You can access the Augments through this Tab in the game. Augment characters.jpg|You can also view the Augment menu by clicking on your character. AugmentCards.jpg|Inside the Star Labs Augment menu! major health.jpg|Major health augment. medium health.jpg|Medium health augment. minor health.jpg|Minor health augment. major xp.jpg|Major XP augment. happybirthday.png|Medium XP augment. minorxp.png|Minor XP augment. major crit chance.jpg|Major CRIT chance augment. medium crit chance.jpg|Medium CRIT chance augment. minor chance.jpg|Minor CRIT chance augment. major damage.jpg|Major damage augment. medium damage.jpg|Medium damage augment. minor damage.jpg|Minor damage augment. crit damage.jpg|Major CRIT damage augment. crit mid.jpg|Medium CRIT damage augment. minor crit damage.jpg|Minor CRIT damage augment. The five stats that can be augmented are Health, Damage, Crit Chance, Crit Damage, and Character XP. Augments can range from Minor, Medium, or Major grade; they will add a larger amount to a character's base stats when given a greater grade. The given amount of stats any character increase will gain from health or damage augments at any time, and is determined by their quality, level, and promotions, but, as it is their base stats being modified, it does not matter just when a character is augmented: the effect will be the same when the character is leveled or promoted. Crit damage and crit chance augments work similarly, although there is nothing intrinsic about using a character that modifies these base amounts. Health and damage augments can increase a character's base stats by up to 300 total. If they are Maxed in level and promotion, it can go up to ~20K. The base critical chance can be augmented to 50%, while crit damage can be augmented a further 100% up to as much as 250%. It is possible for an augment to be partially wasted, as they can still be added if the gap between current value and the cap is smaller than the augment's value. Augments take an extremely long time to max; expect to spend at least hundreds of Last Laugh tickets to max Health and Damage on a single character. While Crit Chance and Damage augments seem to be rarer, it takes less of them to max so overall it is slightly easier to max those. It may take months of pure game time to fully augment all characters. Regardless, this is the amount of how many cards are need to fully max out a character: ''Health/Damage'': 38 Major, or 75 Medium or 150 Minor Augment Cards ''Crit Chance'':'' 10 Major, or 17 Medium or 50 Minor Augment Cards '''''Crit Damage:'' ''13 Major, or 25 Medium or 50 Minor Augment Cards Amounts of Augment per card 'XP' *Major Augment: +10,000 XP *Medium Augment: +5,000 XP *Minor Augment: +2,500 XP 'Damage' *Major Augment: +8 base damage *Medium Augment: +4 base damage *Minor Augment: +2 base damage 'Health' *Major Augment: +8 base health *Medium Augment: +4 base health *Minor Augment: +2 base health 'Crit Damage' *Major Augment: +8% base crit damage *Medium Augment: +4% base crit damage *Minor Augment: +2% base crit damage 'Crit Chance' *Major Augment: +5% base crit chance *Medium Augment: +3% base crit chance *Minor Augment: +1% base crit chance Online Battle Health and damage augments do not take effect on characters on the Defense's team in Online Battle. This applies to characters on teams found in matchmaker and teams you challenge in revenge, and also applies to your team when it is found or challenged. However, characters will still have modified base crit chance and crit damage if they are so augmented. Trivia *Currently the only packs known to contain Augmentation cards are the Injustice 2 Promo Pack, the Worst Heroes Ever Bundle, the Dawn Of Justice Triple Pack , the Villains Starter Pack, the Holiday Booster Pack, the Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack and the Superman Starter Pack. Injustice 2 Promo Pack.png IMG_0425_(2).png|Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack IMG 0426.PNG Dawn_of_Justice_Triple_Pack.png|Dawn of Justice Triple Pack IMG 0426 (4).png Superman-Starter-Pack.png|Superman Starter Pack Holiday Booster.png|Holiday Booster Pack References Category:Cards Category:Game mechanics Category:Survivor Mode rewards Category:Terminology Category:Tabs Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Tabs Category:Character Card Tabs